Stolen Kisses
by L 0 K I
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's first kiss...as I see it. ^_^
1. Part One

(AN)---I suppose this is a Kag/Inu story.  Wow, I never thought I'd write one of those.  I still don't.  I guess this is a one of a kind...kind of deal.  Anyway, read and review, please!  ^_^

Disclaimer: Not mine.  It doesn't belong to me, no sirree!

Stolen Kisses:

Part One

It started innocently enough.  Er, scratch that.  Miroku was involved, so it couldn't be all _that innocent.  It was the Third Day, and they were all doing their usual things.  Inuyasha was pacing back and forth before the well, glaring and cursing at it as if it were the one keeping the girl in her own time, rather than delivering her to him._

Shippou was sitting on the rim of the well, turning his little head from side to side to keep track of the hanyou.  He didn't want to say it because dog-boy was just looking for an excuse, but he really did wish Kagome would come back.  He got nervous when she was gone for so long.

Sango was a good distance away, sitting in the grass with her hand affectionately stroking Kirara's head.  She was close enough to be a part of the group, but she stared up at the sky with eyes that seemed far away with thoughts.  Not an uncommon look.

Miroku approached the pacing Inuyasha, looking for all the world like the virtuous servant of Buddha he *coughCOUGH* was.  "When did Kagome-sama say she would return?"

Inuyasha said, or more, growled, "Afternoon."

Miroku looked around him.  It was morning, but he wisely did not point this out to the half-demon.  Instead, he nonchalantly busied himself with picking imaginary lent off his black sleeve.  "You must care for her a great deal."

Inuyasha stopped.  "Huh?"

"Oh, it's quite alright.  I won't interfere.  But...there is something I've been wanting to ask."

Inuyasha turned to the monk, his gold eyes narrowing in warning.  "What," he snapped, articulate as ever.

Miroku sidled up to the hanyou so fast that the dog actually jumped.  "How far _have you gotten with the Lady Kagome?"_

Inuyasha glared at him.  "Do you want to die?"

Miroku smiled, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.  "Ah-ha, as I thought, you haven't even kissed her yet!"

"YES, I HA---ven't..." Inuyasha frowned.

Miroku patted his shoulder sympathetically, "That is why I, the great Miroku, have decided to help you."

Shippou, still sitting on the well, shook his head and sighed.

"I don't want your help."  Inuyasha pushed away from the monk and turned to the well.  He promptly swept the kitsune child off and grasped the rim in his clawed hands.  He peered down.  _Stupid bitch..._

"This is not a matter of want, my friend, but a matter of need.  A beautiful maiden like Kagome will not wait long.  She already has suitors lining up...that wolf-youkai, for one.  Why," Miroku began innocently, "I would not be surprised if _Sesshoumaru_ suddenly developed an interest in her..." The monk watched the hanyou's shoulders tighten, his clawed hands digging into the wood.  S_o predictable_!

After a moment Inuyasha turned around, his face schooled into something like annoyance.  He was trying for indifferent, but the perpetual slant of his eyebrows made any look beside anger and annoyance difficult.  "So what do you suggest I do?  Kill them?"  _Yes, please_!

"No, no!  Nothing so drastic!"

_Damn it._

Miroku glanced around with hooded eyes, then waved Inuyasha closer.  After staring at the monk for a long moment, the hanyou sighed, unwillingly stepped closer to the pervert.

Miroku leaned forward.

Inuyasha leaned forward.

Miroku leaned forward.

Inuyasha leaned forward.

Miroku said, "Kiss her."

Inuyasha blinked.

Miroku nodded sagely.

Inuyasha lifted his fist...and *whacked* Miroku on the head.  "I know this, you stupid monk!"

Miroku pouted, rubbing at his sore head.  Only girls were allowed to abuse him...

"Besides," Inuyasha was going on, "I tried.  She just gets all freaky and then 'sit's me.  I ain't stupid; I know when a girl doesn't want to be kissed."  He was pacing again, though less tensely.

"Ah," Miroku said pleasantly, "But what you don't understand is that Kagome is a true lady.  Getting to her will not be easy."

Inuyasha stopped.  "You seem to have thought about this a lot," he remarked unenthusiastically.

"Naturally!"  Miroku gave a patented anime-smile, taking Inuyasha's veiled accusation as the compliment it wasn't.

Shippou, who had started to climb back up the side of the well, paused, his eyes swinging from Inuyasha to Miroku.  He promptly leapt away and scrambled for the safety that was Sango.  He knew better than to press his luck with the two stupid boys, especially when they had such conspiring looks.

Miroku rubbed at his chin with his sealed hand, the other casually wrapped around his staff.  "Now, when she gets back you have to compliment her on---" he glanced at Inuyasha, stopped, then shook his head.  "No, that won't work at all."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.  He was pretty sure he had just been insulted, but he couldn't figure out what the insult had been.

"I've got it!  Get her to worry over you!  Girls like Kagome love to worry!  And then when she's all," Miroku's voice climbed higher, sounding nothing like Kagome's, "'Inuyasha, are you hurt?  Inuyasha, are you okay?!'---"

Inuyasha jumped as Miroku gleefully slammed his two hands together, his staff between them.

"BAM!  Attack!"

Inuyasha drew back from the cackling monk, true fear in his eyes.  "Does that even work," he squeaked, then coughed.  "I mean, I don't believe you."  Inuyasha's tone deepened noticeably.

Miroku nodded, a serene look on his face.  "I understand your skepticism, but allow me to demonstrate."

Inuyasha watched as Miroku spun on his heel and casually strolled towards the demon-hunter.  Kirara's tail twitched and Sango looked up.  Her eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha proceeded to watch as Miroku attempted to draw Sango out of her distant thoughts with meaningless small talk.  Sango answered any and all questions, usually with one syllable, and did not ask her own.  With a practiced frown, Miroku sat down in the grass and continued to talk.

Inuyasha did not need to see his hands to know when *it* happened.  The exterminator's eyes did not widen with surprise, but slitted.  She calmly lifted her hand and slapped the monk.  Even the hanyou was impressed with the practiced strength of her swing and the resounding clap of noise that followed.  His mind could only describe the movement as beautiful.

Had the situation gone as expected, the monk would have grinned sheepishly, maybe rubbed at his decorated face and let everything go.  But things did not go as expected.  Miroku shrieked, threw himself upon the ground and whimpered as if there were no words for the excruciating pain he was in.  Sango was on her feet, eyes wide and hands wringing.

"What is it?!  What is it," she cried.  "What's wrong?!"

Miroku writhed, turned on to his side and curled around himself.  He continued to moan, but for a second his eyes found Inuyasha's wide ones.  He winked.  Then squeezed his eyelids down tight.

Sango went to her knees beside him, frantically pulling at him, trying to get him to calm down, or at least tell her what was wrong.  Inuyasha watched as she finally managed to wrestle the monk's hands away from his body.  She instantly began checking him over for injuries.

Miroku sat up in one motion, and Sango paused.  Her eyes widened as Miroku leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.  Sango jerked back, her mouth falling open.  Her hand raised, but did not slap him.  She pressed it to her chest.

Inuyasha watched in utter surprise as Sango climbed to her feet with a blush.  She turned quietly and started very calmly for the path that led to Kaede's village.  Kirara and Shippou trotted after her.  Only Shippou turned his head back once to glare at the two boys.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was the first time afternoon came too soon.  Inuyasha was pacing nervously before the dry well when her scent suddenly permeated the air.  He froze, every one of his tense muscles coiling harder.  He heard her then, humming a tune unrecognizable to him.  The leaves lining the mouth of the old wooden structure trembled as he drew nearer to it, the vines tightening as he imagined her habitually climbing up.  He glanced around the clearing to make sure they were alone, then moved even closer, expecting to see her appear at any second, as if by magic, as if conjured from the very air.  Of course, that wasn't too far from the truth of the matter.

Something whooshed through the air, and he looked up just in time to see the colour yellow smash right into his face.  Then there was the colour black.

Inuyasha groaned.  What the hell had happened?

Once upon a time he had been in a hurry to intercept Kagome as she came through the well.  He had been running along at top-speed when her familiar scent caught him.  For one second he had been distracted, he had smiled and thought of how good she smelled, and how equally good the ramen in her backpack had smelled.  Next thing he knew---his face had been implanted in the side of a tree.  A not so soft or smooth tree.

With his head rolling on his neck, as if his brain were loose and sloshing from side to side...he felt very much like he did then.

"Oh!  You're awake!"

Inuyasha's head cleared enough to let him follow the voice.  His eyes turned toward it, but all he saw was a fuzzy black out-line with big, concerned blue eyes.  _Kagome?  The concern let him know it _wasn't_ Kikyou._

_She's worried...Wait---She's worried!  Licking his lips he didn't even bother with waiting for his sight to fully clear.  Sitting up, he pressed his lips to an approximation of hers.  And sucked in air._

Kagome had turned in the nick of time, setting something off to the side and completely avoiding his 'attack'.  Inuyasha blinked, looking like a demented dogfish with his mouth all scrunched up and puckered.

A bush near the well made a sound suspiciously reminiscent of a giggle.  Inuyasha glared at it heatedly and it promptly shut up.

It was then that he felt cool liquid sliding down his face.  He lifted a clawed finger to his cheek and came away with moisture.  _Crying?  She's crying...?_

He started to panic.  "Kagome, please don't---"

Kagome turned back curiously, her face clean and clear and unstained by the salt of tears.  Her movement showed him that she had placed a small bottle of water off to the side.

"Huh?" they said at the same time.

Kagome blinked at him in confusion.

"Keh!"  Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and thrust his nose up in the air.

Kagome sighed.

Damn it, he thought.  _Failure.  Time to go back to the original plan_.  Inuyasha grinned.  This would be one of the easiest things he ever did.  Clearing the smirk from his face, he glared at the miko.  Best to start slow so as not to make her suspicious.

"What the hell was that?!"

Kagome's eyes instantly lowered.  She fiddled with the edge of her green skirt, then glanced up at him.  She was pouting.  And she was very good at it.  But, unfortunately for her, Inuyasha was very good at being oblivious.

"I threw my daypack over the side of the well," she said finally.

Inuyasha glanced at the huge yellow monstrosity sitting beside her, and his eyes widened.  He got hit with that?  And lived?  O.O

_Perfect!..._Though painful_...He rubbed at his nose in irritation.  "Stupid bitch," he muttered, making sure it was loud enough for her to hear it.  "...Always doing stupid shit like this."_

Her eyes instantly snapped narrow.  In anticipation he watched her dainty lips part, his body relaxing in preparation of impact and his mind racing with an internal re-enactment of what he would do.

"OSU---you know what, I'm gonna let that go this time.  I'm in too good a mood to get upset over such a...*small* thing."  She reached out affectionately and patted his head.  Smiled, and bounced cheerfully past.

Inuyasha watched her go, his mouth falling open.  _Ehhh...?_

Miroku rolled out of the bush, laughing his ass off.  It was so the wrong thing to do.

With a rabid growl Inuyasha swept up Kagome's yellow monstrosity and dropped it on the monk's head.

_Part Two forthcoming!_


	2. Part Two

omigod!  I wrote something resembling waff!  Golly, I hope it doesn't become some kind of habit...*shudders*

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and co. do not belong to me.  And I'm not even sorry!  ^.~  If they did, I'd have Sesshoumaru and Naraku on a---

*breaks out into song*

"_I would like you on a long black leash_

_I would parade you down the high street..."_

Um, okay.  How unlike me, to just randomly break out into song.   Well, out loud at least!  ;-)  And, if anybody can guess where those lyrics came from, I'll write a fic just for them!  ^.~ Within reason.

So anyway, thanks to all those that reviewed!  Please let me know what you think of this part, even if it's only a word or two.  Every review counts!

Stolen Kisses

Part Two

Inuyasha peeked around the tree skirting the edge of the small pond.  He was so thankful that Kagome was human and could not smell or hear him as he shifted from foot to foot in nervous excitement.  The sun, starting to tilt the far side of the sky, beat down on her bowed head and cast her shadow out behind her.  She knelt waterside, at the shallows, and scrubbed dutifully at some piece of cloth he didn't have enough leverage to fully see.

He grinned, stepping out from behind the tree and compacting his body down into a sneaky crouch.  This was too easy.  He slinked towards the happily oblivious girl, biting down on the tip of his tongue to keep from snickering.

A lock of ebony hair swept over her shoulder as she leaned forward, and Inuyasha saw his one perfect moment.  Lifting his hands, he quickly thrust them forward and sent the girl tumbling into the water.  She shrieked, an abrupt sound that quickly twisted into a gurgle.

He stood on the edge, pleased with himself, waiting for her to rise out of the water in her indignant fury---See him, know, and send him falling to the ground.  As far as he was concerned, it was a perfect, fool-proof plan.

And rise she did, sputtering and gasping as the water streamed down her body.  Her heavy, dark hair hung heavier and darker around her face and shoulders.  She wiped a shaking hand over her eyes and glared up at him.

"_Inuyasha_..."

He felt giddy in wait, knowing this time she wouldn't be able to help herself.  It was like a reflex for her.  Piss her off, and the word just came spilling out.  His heart beat faster as her mouth opened.

...And revealed perfect white teeth.  She grinned, then threw her head back and laughed, flinging droplets of water all around her.  "Inuyasha!" she cried, "You scamp!  You scared me!"  She swept her cupped hands over the surface of the pond and slapped him in the face with a cold splash of water.  "HA!"

The next thing he knew she was up and out of the water, and he was the one thrashing around in it.  He looked down at himself in complete surprise.

Kagome stood on the bank, in the exact spot he had just unwilling vacated.  Her long white sleeves were plastered to her arms, and her skirt dripped water, turning the dirt at her feet into small patches of mud.  Her hair clung to her moist cheeks and her brow as her eyes glittered happily.  She should have looked like a drowned rat, but instead had the manner of a water nymph.

She pointed a finger at him and laughed.

Not immune to her charms, but not willing to be drawn in by them either, Inuyasha sat in the pond and glared at the insanely laughing girl.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was clear by evening that the Fates absolutely despised him.  Three more times he had said exactly the right words, and three more times she had refrained from saying 'the word'.  On any other occasion the hanyou would have been ecstatic, but somehow he had got it into his head that he had to kiss the girl---to show up Miroku, to keep his pride as any self-respecting male.  He _had to.  Of course, he had also come to the conclusion that she had to hurt him first.  It wasn't a logical conclusion, not anymore, but his mind still clung to it as if it made utter sense._

Slowly darkness filled the sky, bringing glowing stars to life.  Inuyasha, from his perch on Kaede's roof, heard the whoosh of the door flap, and then dainty footsteps.  Kagome appeared.  And she looked up at the sky with such an expression that Inuyasha instantly wanted to ask her what was wrong.  She had a wistful light to her dark eyes.  But Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, didn't understand the look at all.  Only that it wasn't happy.

He jumped down and Kagome instantly startled, her face mimicking the expression Sango had made when Miroku kissed her.  She even pressed her hand against her heart.  But Inuyasha's thoughts were nowhere near stolen kisses.  He was thinking only that Kagome was upset, and he had to fix it.

"Inuyasha!  You scared me!"

He stared at her.  "What's wrong?"

Kagome blinked, then smiled.  "Nothing.  Why do you ask?"  She was fiddling with the edge of her skirt again.

His gold eyes narrowed, and it was all it took for her to sigh, drop her hands to the side.  "I was just thinking about Naraku and the Shikon no Tama.  That as many stars as there are visible here in the Sengoku Jidai...there's probably that many shards out there.  How can we possibly get them all?"

Inuyasha's face softened, he wasn't even aware of it.  "We'll find them," he said definitely, believing his own words.

Kagome smiled at him gratefully, but it was clear in her blue-grey eyes that she didn't really believe him.  Wanting to reassure her---No, _Needing to reassure her, Inuyasha stretched out his hand and wrapped his fingers around hers.  Her fingers tensed, then settled into his grasp.  He repeated, "We'll find them." And squeezed her hand._

Kagome stared at him, then nodded, belief finally shining in her eyes.  She laid her head against his shoulder.  With their hands held down between them, both stared up at the inconceivable number of stars.  They were silent for a long time, leaning on each other and gaining strength from the other.

"The stars are never this bright at home," she whispered.

Inuyasha frowned slightly, "They're the same stars though.  Isn't that what you told me?"

She was silent, and then she nodded, her hair brushing across his shoulder.  It smelled nice, like some exotic flower he had never come across in all his travels.  But as exotic as it was, it was familiar too.  Because it was her.

"The same stars," she whispered, then looked up at him.  Her eyes were very soft; he didn't think he'd ever seen them so soft.  And she gazed up at him in a way completely new, causing his heart to pound loudly in his ears.

"Inuyasha..."

He started to panic, not understanding why it was suddenly so hard to breathe.  "What," he gasped, pushing away from her, "What's wrong?!"

There was a distant crash, but it was a sound outside of their awareness.  Kagome's eyes widened, and seemed to glitter with tears.  But just when he thought one might actually roll down her cheek, her eyes slitted.

He immediately stepped back, forgetting about his confusion.  He knew that look.

"Inuyasha, you are such a baka sometimes!"  Placing her hands on her hips she closed her eyes and added, "osuwari."

*SLAM*

The sound of Inuyasha's body impacting with the dirt was soon followed by a jubilant, if not quite intelligible cry of "YES!"  Inuyasha jumped up, and in his haste completely forgot the second step of his plan and lunged right into the third.  Grabbing a freaked Kagome by her shoulders, he jerked her to him and pressed his mouth into hers.

Then realized what he was doing.

They both stared at each other with wide, wide eyes.

Kagome's surprise quickly shattered into disgust, and she shoved herself free, spitting out grass.  "Eww!  You taste like dirt!"

The miko promptly ran off to find her toothbrush.

Inuyasha stared after her, puzzled, then raised a hand to his still throbbing face.  It was covered with dirt and blades of grass.  The ground at his feet displayed a nearly perfect imprint of his body.

Feeling more embarrassed then he had ever thought possible in one lifetime, he shook his head furiously, not unlike a dog trying to shake out its coat.  He didn't know if he should be indignant or just hide.

He, however, completely forgot about his embarrassment when he heard a coughing...no, a smothered _chortling emanating from inside the hut behind him.  His eyes narrowed._

The monk was gonna pay.


End file.
